


小明珠

by RosesNightmare



Category: Adam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesNightmare/pseuds/RosesNightmare





	小明珠

01

 

范丞丞被管家奉命打包撇在苏伦小镇的那一天，他觉得范父罚他的闭关修学起不到一丁点效果，除了素描人间民火，和劣性小洋妞故意显露的红蕾短袜，没能给他的艺术生涯带来任何升华。

 

直到三天后黄明昊驮着旅行包甩到他肩上，还抹了把酸臭汗说来陪他了，范丞丞也觉得只是美术题材内容多了个黄明昊的鬼脸。

 

这个镇子静谧、驯雅，却有失于范丞丞这类张力爆棚的少年人向往的热血高校情节，他渴望机车零件，霓灯亮晃的快节奏都市。

 

他们这个闭修班都是绰阔子弟，都是被父母送来潜心画画的男男女女，所以当胡子拉碴的速写老师给他们讲了一周的文艺复兴画风以后，范丞丞终于搔不住了。

 

他撂倒画板就迈了出去，也没管台上吹胡子的旧古董，黄明昊啊喂几声紧随其后，俩人闷栽进了楼梯间抽苦烟。

 

“我怀疑这就是大牢。”

 

“我太想我的小车库了。”

 

范丞丞整个埋进膝弯间，苦雾随他一鼓鼓的腮帮渗出来，黄明昊觉得他喜感得像垂丧大嘴兽，刚想憋声嘲笑就被范丞丞眼刀杀了一遍。

 

“你忘了范叔叔和冰姐怎么说的？”

 

“这三十天不学好，小车库变小铁库。”

 

他揽了范丞丞宽阔肩膀，重力拍拍臂膀处，小眉头都皱成圆坨了，强行作安慰语气。

 

“哥们这不来陪你了？”

 

“不然你天天看那胡子文化艺术早疯了。”

 

范丞丞一下抖开了，只觉得他实在欠揍，还嫌弃地咂嘴几下。

 

“你来就能让我文艺复兴了？”

 

黄明昊对他咧了牙刚要准备热血斗嘴，浆红色剑桥小皮鞋逼近打断了，他们同时抬眼望向这位不速之客，黄明昊只依稀可辨是座位在斜后方的同室，平日里说话音调弯弯翘翘的，很是讨喜。

 

“明天小蔡老师就回来了，应该不会无聊了。”

 

范丞丞只盯着她在烈灼下晃眼的红色蝴蝶结，随着她眯眼讲话一飘一飘的，以至于对方讲述的内容他一个字也没听进。

 

在枯乏的落后小镇里，这抹绯红让他鲜活了少许，让他再次有了搏动感。

 

倒是黄明昊和人家女孩交谈甚欢，还记住了她胸前的名片卡，直到红蝴蝶结踩着脚步离开，范丞丞还在愣头，黄明昊好似一副兄弟我懂你的神态，主动撞下他肩。“现在复了没？”

 

范丞丞白了他好大一眼，起身朝学生公寓的方向。

 

“贫嘴大王。”

 

第二天范丞丞醒得够早，这是第一次连楼下小庄园的鸡都没叫，他就已经拨着乱发刷牙了，给黄明昊揩了满掌泡沫就出门了。

 

这个节点，教室里还是寻常的刻苦生一派，他们是来真心学艺提升自我的，只有范丞丞黄明昊那一挂是小少爷变形计，老派勤劳人设明显和范丞丞这种机车仔合不来，范丞丞也没打照面，却发现红蝴蝶结在他座位旁框框捣鼓。

 

直到红蝴蝶结直起后腰，才看见范丞丞撑着前排桌面在等她行动完，她磕碰又紧张，颊边的晕红和红色发顶融合一起，范丞丞没同她说话，只是目光降落在某个部位，她开始猜忌是哪个环节当了魅力先锋。

 

“你在干嘛？”

 

还是范丞丞先开了口，他同对方的印象只剩下红色蝴蝶结，连名片卡都从未关注，红蝴蝶结缩着小家碧玉的手指，将藏在范丞丞抽屉的糖盒勾出来。

 

“这个……给你的。”

 

是法国老牌子的薄荷制糖，铁盒通铺的绿色，让范丞丞对那抹攀在心胸发痒的红又失了性情，回绝词汇还没拼接好，角落的几个乖乖牌突发起动作。

 

范丞丞顺着垂眼扫过去，发现平时老派古板不识趣的那几位好学生冠名，此时肢体上写满了殷勤与谄媚，只见他们包围着一件米白高领毛衣，应该是一个穿着白毛衣的人，范丞丞还没探索到全貌。

 

“好重喔，下次你们自己去拿画板啦。”

 

人群缓慢有了间隙，范丞丞才逐渐聚焦起来。

 

南方人特有讨嗲的语气，还带着点晕乎鼻音，像是蜜渍桃肉索撰过他的唇尖，挠得范丞丞只想犬齿碾破果肚味蕾炸裂，一定是在沁脆和烂熟之间的桃肉饱感，甘饴淡味。

 

“小蔡老师好。”直到红蝴蝶结稍鞠示意，范丞丞才知道他的姓氏，他拙躇得不知所措，既然跟着鞠了个九十度的躬，换来小蜜桃的一声巧笑。

 

范丞丞紧张得不敢完全抬首，只见蔡徐坤眼尾好似藏起巧捷，又被牵翘露出马脚，像是吻住一章笨蛋男人的恋爱篇页缱延辗转。

 

蔡徐坤一步步近了过来，范丞丞喉结没敢滚动，他笑得温切柔软，比钢琴键踩得还要轻悄。

 

范丞丞连味觉都被入侵，他想蔡徐坤的内衬一定是刚刚熨烫过的，用了刚从皂盒中取出的天然皂块，柑橘糅合着空谷幽兰、玫瑰琥珀的香醚，让他觉得纯良无绽的清爽模刻。

 

“新来的小孩吗？”

 

“你叫什么名字？”

 

蔡徐坤凑了过去，近到发丝快扫到范丞丞的制服，他望见蔡徐坤扫视着他的名牌，又悄悄用嘴型练着发音，他被迷得颠昏，连被形容成小孩也忘了驳嘴。

 

“范，丞，丞。”

 

“欢迎小丞。”

 

蔡徐坤从小口袋里翻覆几下，掏出一枚手绘徽章扔进范丞丞的掌心，又翘着欢快步伐重回了人群中，徽章上殷红的玫瑰还泛着颜料涩味，范丞丞再一眨眼，好像红蝴蝶结都变成了灰色。

 

世界各处，只有他的手心是活着的。

 

确立目标就要有执行力，犬科的一派作法就是这样，范丞丞在往后的半个月里，像只想引起年上心选青睐的愣头青小狗，他总在课堂时淘气郎当叫蔡徐坤为坤哥，下了课又拿他的糟糕画作占用蔡徐坤的办公室。

 

而蔡徐坤像无限延展的温顺海洋，永远包裹着他的胡闹伎俩，他永远温柔，永远耐心，像一颗小明珠，让范丞丞显得像恶劣小犬。

 

02

 

某个周五的时候红蝴蝶结在下课时拦住了他，范丞丞正要找小蔡老师的去路被完全截断，他有些不耐，眨眨眼再去看那枚红色蝴蝶结，又全然褪了色彩。

 

小女孩结巴邀约道。

 

“明天，可以一起去逛夜市吗？”

 

范丞丞透过她颈侧望向教师办公室的方向，红蝴蝶结呢喃个没完，范丞丞实在没心去听，只得胡乱点头应答，绕开那只拦着他的小女生手臂，留下红蝴蝶结满心憧憬。

 

十九岁小孩的世界观总是异于成人，揣探的，捷锐的一切细胞风暴都具备，好似一只辨认不出名贵种籍的puppy精，运动纹理发达，嗅觉也灵敏得很。

 

正直冲动热血的龄段，总是喜欢干些浑事来渴望博到注意，例如无故在下课时间请教老师，前一秒和兄弟呲牙斗嘴，后一秒听见熟悉鞋履脚步声又耷下着脸扮乖犬体验。

 

范丞丞全然忘记了红蝴蝶结的邀约，周六约了球赛就缠着要蔡徐坤陪同当观众，进球时惹眼的展现欲，磕碰呼痛时对着姐姐吐舌头，无一不是在讨旁观席上小明珠的眼球。

 

等到球赛结束天已经微黑，蔡徐坤含着汽水吸管说要回教室拿钥匙，范丞丞浑身臭汗没敢上前揽他，在塑胶跑道上等他。

 

只到红蝴蝶结从身后拍了他的脊背，他才记忆重启读档，解释的措辞还没构思完结，清脆的钥匙声和蔡徐坤独有的脚步频率逐渐放大。

 

“不好意思，我刚打完球赛有点累，晚上就不去了。”范丞丞霎时就开了口，想要在蔡徐坤赶到之前摆平这起乌龙。

 

红蝴蝶结没有再看他，只是紧盯着缓缓走来的蔡徐坤，低头说了句好。

 

蔡徐坤走到身旁时范丞丞紧张询问他有没有看到什么，蔡徐坤仍是笑眼弯弯，没回答却又用手心摸掉他鼻尖的汗晕。

 

用粉色面包垫做他的名片，撰做俘虏剧本，蹑手蹑脚地，悄没声地溜进范丞丞心里，连尾巴尖也要妥帖地蜷顺伏于身侧，等范丞丞对他也屈折的时候，蔡徐坤才傲慢地伸出舌头，舔袭他的喉结。 

 

他好像只是在纯心邀请，却被范丞丞会了千万种意。

 

“小丞，晚上要不要看看我家。”

 

后来的剧情延展得理所当然，只是第二天黄明昊疑神疑鬼满眼八卦地在他身上到处乱嗅，范丞丞没忍住给了这只哈巴狗一下，黄明昊又叽喳去问他是不是祸害女孩了。

 

“是小蔡老师。”

 

范丞丞心中又浮满现场，唇尖也跟着提起来。

 

黄明昊愣了好一会，才咽了喉结。

 

“你应该知道的，小蔡老师和我们不是一样的人，你会把他带走吗？”

 

范丞丞许久没动嘴巴，黄明昊吸酸了鼻尖，见他实在难以答复，只落下一句你别太过火了。

 

黄明昊也发觉自己的奇怪立场，按理来说，范丞丞是他的好哥们，他深知对方的玩性因子，却也不是应该站在的立场，他们正是因为半斤八两，不分伯仲才打成一片。

 

他去找了蔡徐坤，想荒唐地点醒他几句。

 

叩门过后踏进办公室后，黄明昊又被震住了脚步，蔡徐坤染了红发色，教抑掩欲赤裸相呈，黄明昊甚至能看到他丰润唇纹浸溉风尘刻意袒露，像酩碎尝碾烂红的蕊瓣，遗甘就在热腔里游撰，让人联想娇殷玫瑰，绯色皮衣。

 

烧得火红，蛇形缠绕心中。

 

蔡徐坤在他眼前拨了拨指肚，他才回过神来，想起正事。

 

“小蔡老师，丞丞他……。”

 

黄明昊又大乱阵脚，他实在不知道如何正在范丞丞哥们的立场去提醒蔡徐坤这些事，在他看到范丞丞就像不知珍重的懵头年轻仔，蔡徐坤只是他的一段目标。

 

黄明昊敢肯定蔡徐坤是听到他要提范丞丞相关，可他又好似轻飘飘略过，直击黄明昊的怦然。

 

“你怎么了，昊昊。”

 

没有再追问关于范丞丞的提及，反而横冲直撞对准自己，黄明昊觉得格局一下子反了过来。

 

或许蔡徐坤只是在每个人心上踩过一脚，谁能当捏住高跟鞋的那个男人，无从得知。

 

03

 

月底是范丞丞回国的排期，范家的车甚至提早两天开到了公寓楼下，范丞丞去家里找了蔡徐坤，他的小明珠靠着飘窗，自己开了口。

 

“小丞回北京以后，也要当乖小孩喔。”

 

“坤哥，你和我回去吧。”

 

“哪有这种道理，我辛辛苦苦在这里买了房嘞。”

 

蔡徐坤又撅高了唇尖，使得范丞丞多了几分强迫性。“我可以在北京……”

 

“好了，回去吧。”

 

蔡徐坤打断得了然，更让范丞丞觉得他是三言两语带不走的小明珠。

 

范丞丞被接走的当天下午，红蝴蝶结去拜访了蔡徐坤。

 

“小蔡老师，您喜欢丞丞吗？”

 

蔡徐坤没答她，只是缠玩着指肚，哄蝴蝶结实在等得心急，她一下掠到蔡徐坤艳红的发色，有些疑惑发问。

 

“您不是不喜欢红色吗。”

 

蔡徐坤终于抬起了睫毛。“偶尔换下喜好。”

 

在涉物未深的犬物面前，他允许有幼嫩花朵在小少年眼中绽放，用鲜活的红色挑起一些怦然，但他必须要驯化教会小男孩重点。

 

如何懂得识货。

 

他不是包容本身，他是在驯服。

 

没过几天范丞丞就在北京给他安置了套房子，并且把他接了过去，期间黄明昊有问他为什么早几天跟范家一起过来。

 

他想了许久，大概是，他不喜欢光说不做的愣头青。

 

04

 

范丞丞是在第二次歇息期间和他提出邀约的，他背淌着雾汗，臂弯内侧先前舔下的黏，他们甚至连遗挂精液的被单都没扯掉，蔡徐坤还用喉结肉贴着他手腕内侧，在他运输生命的静脉薄肌上来回滚烫。  
   
   
很显然，他们只是在放浪行骸的中场休息，范丞丞弯了食指肚去拨蔡徐坤的唇珠，他凑得更低了点问道。  
   
   
“坤哥，我们一起去新开的死亡体验馆好不好。”  
   
   
蔡徐坤嗔怪了他一眼，像是在训他拙莽。好似青头懵的大学生给偶然认识的舞宴千金送了一双球鞋，是他连夜摇号买的限量联名款，还邀请大小姐来看一场浑身臭汗的篮球赛。范丞丞在他眼里也是这般人设，只是蔡徐坤向来擅长驯化犬物。  
   
   
见习千金肯定会抱怨高跟鞋踩不稳粗粝的篮球场，包臀蕾裙坐在观众席的塑料凳上会勾丝。而老派御姐则明白，赛后是一个男青年性荷蒙爆裂的时候，还未软化的肌肉小腿和起伏的下腹，在落锁的器材室瑜伽垫上，左脚穿着的运动鞋稳当搭在小处男的公狗腰上。  
   
   
右脚尖挂着的高跟鞋摇摇欲坠，在高潮的时候，啪嗒落下。  
   
   
直到范丞丞学小狗皱眉晃在眼前，蔡徐坤才恍过神来，他仔细斟酌起“死亡体验”这个名词，他应该是死过的，非刻意的自然死亡。  
   
   
是被范丞丞怜死的，在碰到范丞丞之前，蔡徐坤一直扮演假装高潮的黑童话女主，声音高昂婉转，指甲也嵌入男人的背，仿佛一只小木船，在风暴中被海浪打得摇摇欲坠。  
   
   
可事实却是，她连阴道内壁的肌肉都懒得缩一下，国王在被吞没的最后一秒，才会发现她才是极度大海本身。  
   
   
“我已经体验过了。”他垂下弯弯睫毛去扫范丞丞的掌背，范丞丞捏托起他的漂亮下颚用嘴唇去追逐。“坤哥自己去过了吗，和哪个小混球？”  
   
   
很显然范丞丞的关注点不一样，蔡徐坤从心底评价他笨劣得可爱。  
   
   
“上个月的十四号晚上，我死过了。”蔡徐坤说得轻悄又傲慢，范丞丞仿佛还看到他在拨弄粉润的指甲边缘。  
   
   
当范丞丞思索了这个日期五秒后，他又拉响了一级火警，这个日程是他感官开苞的极限，是他第一次把长枪短炮架进身体里，在蔡徐坤的无人森林上演动物凶猛，他精细打量了关于第一次这个事件冠词，似乎在性领域里算不得初体验。  
   
   
或许他还在高中时期因为早恋被掌掴得火辣的左颊，鲁莽地落跑离家，和蓝校服的女生闯入三无旅店里的荒唐，那才是真正的第一次。  
   
   
范丞丞晃了晃头，肢体上的第一次不算，真正意义上才是，他在上个月十四号误食了天鹅。  
   
   
等到范丞丞反应过来蔡徐坤那句话死过了的意义，他又慌又恼，他以为他的小明珠不愿意被开拓，他甚至虎头虎脑地蹭进了蔡徐坤的腰窝里，学puppy精舔舐起他的臀线。

 

蔡徐坤像有着尚未收掩的透薄猫耳，留下一点顽皮娇痴的猫咪本体证据，颊肉上害羞的星星缀留下自然绯红，灵动尾根意外缠扫着进入范丞丞的视角，将那些慵俏、曼倦、傲娇的性情翘洒在腰窝欲壑上，身形弧线形成一道神秘山脊。

 

如果心跳不整齐，尾巴也不能翘起。

   
范丞丞此时此刻像个因为不小心破处而道歉的大型笨狗，他只是个想和哥哥亲昵反而酿成大祸的小男孩，他长了一排初生野兽的尖獠，像是分不清重量的破肚小狼，本能夺猎一般咬住妈妈的乳头，迫切又自私的饮奶，他还没度过阶段理论里只能区分好坏母乳的婴儿期。  
   
   
“我不是故意的。”  
   
   
他连道歉都这么恶劣，蔡徐坤拿他没硬办法，只得把掌背探到身后安抚他的毛发。  
   
   
“我没有在怪你，小丞。”蔡徐坤的语重像是迁就溺爱的知性小妈，范丞丞听得有些痴醉，他含住蔡徐坤安慰的指节，模仿他的阴茎第一次撞到蔡徐坤体内的触感，像海浪般包裹。  
   
   
“你知道吗，死亡不一定是苦终。”  
   
   
蔡徐坤的思绪踏上了走马灯，他在范丞丞那里感受到最低下，却又最不受精神干涉的欢乐，他在那夜中渐渐发觉眼泪的成分变了，他的肉体滋生出他从不知晓的一种舒展和鲜活，范丞丞的波动将他纳入了共同的旋律，他主宰支配着伸缩，进退。  
   
   
他在那一晚过后不再是个旧新娘，他将霓虹斑斓的袍子披在身上烟视媚行。

 

“对坤哥来说，永远没有死亡概念。”

 

范丞丞讲得热切。

 

“肉眼所见的形骸是不作数的，我的小明珠，你永不凋敝。”

 

END

 

纯属爽文，没有什么剧情逻辑，心机女王驯化恶劣小汪。


End file.
